Admin Core - Project Summary/Abstract - Administration and Senior Leadership Administration Cancer Center Administration provides prompt and effective centralized infrastructure and support that enables the CFCCC to function efficiently and cohesively. Administration works with CFCCC leadership to foster scientific and administrative intra-institutional collaborations and to support cancer-focused research by providing a centralized clinical research infrastructure (including regulatory, study management and staffing/coordination for clinical research review committees), management of CFCCC membership, leadership meetings and retreats, coordination/management of pilot project competition, coordination of all data management and reporting, and fiscal control and management of all CFCCC accounts ensuring compliance with all UC Irvine institutional policies and federal requirements. Senior Leadership Senior Leadership of the Cancer Center is responsible for all major decision-making and activities within the Center. The Cancer Center Director, along with the Deputy Director and the four Associate Directors (Clinical Science, Basic Science, Population Science and Cancer Control, and Administration) form the core of the Senior Leadership Council (SLC). To further enhance integration with the overall institution, formal Cancer Center leadership is joined in the bi-weekly SLC meetings by other key leadership including the Director of the Institute for Clinical & Translational Science (UC Irvine's CTSA-funded institute), the Executive Director of Development for Cancer, and senior representatives from the UC Irvine Health Cancer Service Line including the Chief of Hematology/Oncology, the Medical Director of Cancer Services, and the Senior Director of Cancer Operations. The majority of the costs for support of both Senior Leadership and Administration are covered by institutional funds under the authority of the Cancer Center Director. The Administration portion of the Admin Core budget request represents 10.6% of the overall CCSG budget requested in this application.